Enigmatic
by fireworksmorning
Summary: Semacam kesedihan yang cukup misterius dan membingungkan tapi tidak peduli berapa banyak [] mencoba untuk mencari tahu alasannya, [] gagal


**Habitual Irony**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : This is Entertainment Industry.

* * *

.

.

Di dunia entertainment, semua orang ingin menjadi pusat dari perhatian, terlepas dari skandal atau prestasi yang mereka buat, menjadi sumber perhatian publik merupakan tujuan utama mereka di bisnis ini dalam mendapatkan uang.

Jeonghan merupakan penyanyi pop solo yang sekarang berada di dalam puncak karirnya dan menjadi pusat perhatian publik. Saat ini apapun berita yang berkaitan dengan Jeonghan dengan mudahnya menjadi pencarian utama di setiap situs berita.

Setelah selesai melakukan rekaman untuk penampilan _live_ -nya di acara Music Star, seperti biasa Jeonghan berpamitan dengan seluruh para kru dan staff di studio dan tentunya sebelum turun dari panggung dia tidak lupa untuk selalu melakukan _closing_ dengan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada _fans_ -nya yang sudah datang. Bulan ini ia sudah tiga kali telah bolak balik ke Music Star. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, badannya harus berkompromi dengan jadwal istirahat yang sedikit. Setiap melakukan _comeback_ , ia hanya tidur 2-3 jam sehari, melakukan _perform_ di sana-sini, radio, _music show_ , dan kadang Jeonghan hadir menjadi tamu _variety show_.

Jeonghan jarang tampil di _variety show_ , bukannya tidak ingin, dengan wajah _androgini_ dan _image_ Jeonghan yang seorang ' _public sweetheart'_ sungguh memberinya kemudahan, tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal, ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Kadang dia hanya harus datang dan duduk cantik di acara talk show lalu selanjutnya ia akan mendapatkan banyak pujian dan tepuk tangan di setiap apa yang dia ucapkan, walaupun terkadang ia merasa bahwa itu sebenarnya hanyalah omong kosong yang ia tertawakan dalam hatinya.

Jeonghan sudah terlatih untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjebak di bisnis ini. Seperti saat ketika ada rumor yang beredar bahwa ia mengencani salah satu actor dari drama _Love Letter_ ―Lee Dokyeom. Saat itu banyak wartawan yang sudah menunggu dan menelepon kantor agensinya. StarOne menjadi kantor yang sangat sibuk ketika banyak kumpulan foto-foto yang dikira sebuah kode antara hubungan Jeonghan dan Lee Dokyeom muncul di forum netizen, entah siapa yang membuat rumor itu, nyatanya Jeonghan sama sekali bukan kekasih seorang Lee Dokyeom.

Bagi seorang Jeonghan yang sudah enam tahun berada di dunia entertainment, ia cukup cerdik untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Hong Jisoo―seorang mantan idol senior yang kini sukses di panggung acting. Jeonghan dan Jisoo sudah berkencan selama setahun terakhir ini. Ketika rumor Jeonghan dan Dokyeom menyebar, Jisoo cukup pengertian mengenai pekerjaan mereka berdua. Ia tidak cemburu, terlebih ia hanya mengingatkan Jeonghan supaya tidak ceroboh ketika melangkah di dalam bisnis ini.

"Jeonghan hyung, ini bulgogi untuk makan siangmu, kita tidak bisa berhenti dan makan di restaurant karena setelah ini kau harus segera ke K-Sound Radio untuk promo albummu." Seungkwan memberikan bungkusan plastik yang berisi bulgogi kepada Jeonghan yang terlihat lelah di mukanya.

"Jadwalku di album kali ini terasa lebih padat dibanding album sebelumnya, padahal ini hanya _repackage album_." Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, Jeonghan berujar lelah.

Walau terlihat lelah, jeonghan mengerti ini semua sebanding dengan apa yang ia hasilkan. Seorang penyanyi seperti Jeonghan membutuhkan promosi albumnya ke banyak tempat. Agensinya yang telah mengatur, dan juga untuk mengeluarkan sebuah album berserta promosinya, perlu banyak dana perusahaan yang harus di keluarkan.

"Boss Kang tadi mengirimiku pesan, besok pagi kita diminta datang ke kantor untuk bertemu dengannya dan kita harus berpakaian rapih."

Sebenarnya Seungkwan sedikit kasihan melihat Jeonghan yang seperti mayat hidup bila sudah lelah seperti ini, seharusnya besok adalah hari libur untuk Jeonghan, tapi panggilan mendadak Boss Kang ini sungguh tidak bisa ditunda katanya.

Terhitung dari masa trainee, Jeonghan sudah lama berada di bawah StarOne, ia cukup lama mengenal Boss Kang dan menaruh hormat kepadanya. Walau kandang Jeonghan suka berdebat dengannya karena kadang Boss Kang mengeluarkan ide-ide yang aneh untuk konsep albumnya. Tapi nyatanya membuat albumnya berhasil dan selalu di terima masyarakat.

"Hyung, kau tahu gossip yang ku dengar tadi ketika kau sedang rekaman live di Music Star?"

Selain menjadi manager yang sigap, Seungkwan juga cepat dalam hal gossip di kalangan artis. Kadang jeonghan bersyukur memiliki manager seperti seungkwan, karena dia, ia tidak pernah ketinggalan informasi yang sedang panas di kalangan artis sebelum berita itu naik ke wartawan.

"Kau bergosip lagi dengan para staff? Atau dengan perkumpulan para manager yang sedang menunggu para artisnya?"

"Eyy.. Hyung, kau juga selalu senang kan setiap kau mendengar gossip yang ku dapatkan? Ya.. walaupun muka mu suka datar setiap mendengar gossipku, tapi ku tau kau memikirkannya" goda seungkwan, jeonghan yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang Van tersenyum mendengar seungkwan yang seperti merajuk.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan suka gemas dengan Seungkwan, ia merasa memiliki adik dan Seungkwan sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Jeonghan adalah anak tunggal, ayahnya telah meninggal ketika dia menjadi trainee, itu adalah masa-masa terberat jeonghan. Mungkin salah satu factor itulah yang membuat Jeonghan memiliki semangat dan berambisi untuk harus segera debut sebagai penyanyi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin ibunya selalu bekerja terus menerus dan membiayai keperluannya.

"kau jangan terlalu sering bergossip dengan mereka Sengkwan-ah, bila mereka bercerita denganmu mengenai artis lain kau cukup mendengarkannya saja, tidak perlu mengeluarkan pendapat. Orang-orang seperti mereka kadang suka menyerang balik dan membicarakan kita dari belakang." Seungkwan mendengarkannya sambil mengganguk. Seungkwan paham benar tabiat orang-orang di bisnis ini. Tidak ada musuh dan tidak ada teman, semua hanya hubungan yang mengguntungkan ―dia mempelajarinya dari Jeonghan.

"Hyung, tapi ini berita sedang heboh-hebohnya. Aktor Jeon Wonwoo diam-diam berkencan dengan anak _chaebol_ , pewaris perusahaan Central Pacific Group. Berita ini pasti tidak akan naik ke media karena pasti si pewaris CPG itu membayar mahal dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menutup mulut para wartawan yang lapar." Seungkwan berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh antusias sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang melihat Jeonghan.

"kau mendengarnya dari siapa?" Jeonghan menyandarkan badannya di kursi, ia sedikit tertarik dengan gossip yang seungkwan ceritakan kali ini. Ia sedikit mengenal Jeon Wonwoo dari Jisoo. Jisoo pernah sekali bermain film dengannya dan mereka akhirnya berteman baik.

"Entahlah Hyung, katanya seorang staff mendengarnya dari wartawan gila yang suka membututi Jeon Wonwoo hingga ke rumahnya, lalu mereka mulai bergossip dan berita itu tersebar dan sampailah ke padaku." Selanjutnya seungkwan tertawa bangga seperti dia telah berhasil menjadi mata-mata dan mendapatkan informasi rahasia di kalangan artis.

Mendengar gossip kencan seperti ini dari Seungkwan kadang membuat Jeonghan khawatir mengenai hubungannya dengan Jisoo. Hanya Jeonghan, Jisoo dan kedua manager dan driver mereka yang tahu mengenai hubungan ini. Intinya hanya orang-orang yang benar dekat dengan mereka saja yang tahu. Bahkan Boss Kang pun baru mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jisoo sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, setelah kaget mendengarnya selanjutnya Boss Kang hanya meminta Jeonghan berhati-hati dan tidak menghancurkan karir yang dari dulu ia bangun. Jeonghan hanya terlalu rapih dalam menyembunyikan hubungannya.

Ia dan Jisoo memang jarang berkencan dan kalaupun berkencan, mereka tidak akan berkencan di sekitaran Seoul, pasti mereka memilih kota yang jauh atau luar negeri untuk menjauhkan diri dari wartawan yang menguntit mereka.

Memikirkan itu ia jadi teringat terakhir mereka berkencan itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ketika Jeonghan menjadi pengisi acara dan Jisoo menjadi pembaca nominasi di acara International Asian Music Award di Beijing. Setelah acara award itu mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga hari di pinggiran kota Tianjin sebelah Tenggara Beijing.

Tiga hari itu mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu di hotel dan di hari terkahir Jisoo mengajak Jeonghan untuk menaiki _yacht_ mewah yang entah sejak kapan Jisoo mempersiapkannya sebelum mereka berdua kembali ke Korea dengan waktu kepulangan yang berbeda. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Jisoo memang sangat menyenangkan. Kadang Jeonghan mengeluhkan kepada Jisoo kalau lebih baik media tahu mengenai hubungan mereka supaya mereka tidak lagi harus sembunyi-sembunyi jika berkencan. Tapi Jisoo mengkhawatirkannya karena ia dan Jeonghan sama-sama memiliki penggemar yang fanatik dan karir mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam puncaknya.

Setelah mendengar gossip itu dari Seungkwan, Jeonghan meminta waktu sebentar untuk tidur dan menyuruh Seungkwan untuk membangunkannya bila sudah sampai di K-Sound Radio.

Mempunyai seungkwan sebagai managernya membuatnya sangat bersyukur, ketika pertama kali boss Kang mengenalkan seungkwan sebagai managernya, ia sedikit tidak percaya, karena seungkwan terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru lulus sekolah. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang manager? Seungkwan lebih cocok menjadi trainee di StarOne.

Tapi nyatanya _skill_ yang dipunyai seungkwan sangat jauh dibanding dengan wajah polos miliknya. Ia sangat professional dan dapat di andalkan untuk urusan _networking_ , tak jarang Seungkwan sering kali membuat kesepakatan kontrak iklan untuk Jeonghan hanya karena ia tidak sengaja berbicara dengan orang penting ketika di acara _award_ atau bahkan ketika sedang makan siang di suatu tempat. Itu mungkin alasan mengapa ia mudah dekat dengan para staff dan orang-orang di bisnis ini. Walau kadang sifatnya suka cerewet dan berisik, nyatanya tanpa seungkwan, ia bukan apa-apa sekarang. Seungkwan sudah menemaninya dari awal dia debut hingga sekarang. Bagi Jeonghan, Seungkwan sekarang adalah keluarganya.

Sekitar satu jam sudah jeonghan berada di perjalanan, ini sudah hampir sore, perjalanan dari Seoul menuju K-Sound Radio yang berada di Cheongju memakan waktu sekitaran dua jam. Tepat sebelum tiga puluh menit sebelum mereka sampai, Jeonghan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin mukanya terlihat bengkak karena muka bantalnya sehabis bangun tidur. Ia harus segera melakukan _touch-up._

Sambil Seungkwan memberikan kertas _briefing_ berisi topik apa saja yang akan di tanyakan di K-Sound, Seungkwan memberikan informasi kalau DJ K-Sound yang lama sudah ganti, bukan lagi Kim Jin Ho sunbae-nim. Melaikan Shin Young sunbae-nim.

Jeonghan kenal dekat dengan sunbae ini, dulu ketika Jeonghan awal debut menjadi penyanyi, ia sering menjadi MC di acara Music Show sebelumnya, bahkan Jeonghan di perbolehkan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan noona.

"Sungguh? Shin Young noona menjadi DJ di K-Sound? Ah kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku, kita harusnya berhenti sebentar kalau begitu membeli kopi untuknya dan beberapa staffnya. Seungkwan-ah kalau kau lihat ada coffee shop di tepi jalan tolong pinggirkan mobilnya."

"Ya, Hyung." Jawab Seungkwan patuh.

Sebagai artis yang baru menjajaki dunia entertainment, kala itu Jeonghan banyak sekali di beri masukan dan bantuan oleh Shin Young noona, mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Jeonghan selesai tampil di acara The Music Show. Awal mulanya Shin Young noona mengira Jeonghan adalah seorang perempuan, begitu bekenalan ia tak menyangka kalau Jeonghan adalah seorang laki-laki, penampilan Jeonghan pada awal debut memang sangat androgini, ia sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang, namun bila di panggung charisma maskulinnya akan terpancar.

Setelah lama membelah jalanan, mobil van-nya kini menepi di sebuah _coffee shop_ di pinggir jalan. Tanpa ragu Jeonghan yang di temani Seungkwan turun dan memasuki _coffee shop_. Walau tidak ramai, ketika Jeonghan masuk kedalam _coffee shop_ itu banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan Jeonghan. Ketika ia memesan delapan gelas _americano_ untuk Shin Young noona dan staffnya, samar-samar Jeonghan mendengar mereka membicarakannya dari tempat duduknya.

"itu Yoon Jeonghan, itu Yoon Jeonghan. Daebak." Seorang gadis terlihat kaget melihat Jeonghan yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir. Tangannya terus memegang handphonenya untuk merekam Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kepadanya lalu tak lama setelah mendapatkan delapan gelas _americano-_ nya, seorang pegawai café tersebut meminta tanda tangan Jeonghan di sebuah lembar kertas. Setelah itu ia lalu kembali ke dalam mobil sambil membawa kopinya.

Studio K-Sound ternyata tak jauh dari coffee shop itu, hanya selang beberapa blok lalu mereka sudah sampai di studio K-Sound, sambil membawa empat kopi di tangan kiri dan kanannya, Jeonghan menaiki lift menuju lantai 6 dimana studio tempatnya siaran berada.

Jeonghan membungkuk hormat kepada seluruh staff dan langsung menemui Shin Young noona.

"Noona!" sapanya semangat. Jeonghan memberikan pelukan dan setelah itu menyerahkan kopi-kopinya kepada Shin Young noona.

"Astaga, adik manisku. Repot-repot sekali membawa banyak kopi kemari. Ayo ke ruang tunggu, lima belas menit lagi kita akan mulai siaran."

Jeonghan dan Shin Young noona berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Sambil menunggu giliran mereka siaran, Jeonghan membagikan beberapa kopi kepada para staff radio yang berada di studio ini. Untungnya jumlahnya pas, tidak ada yang kurang. Jeonghan lalu bercakap-cakap dengan Shin Young noona, rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya.

"Noona tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau yang menjadi DJ di program ini." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Noona bahkan baru tahu tadi sebelum _briefing_ dengan staff kalau kau yang menjadi bintang tamu hari ini, tadinya noona ingin memberitahumu, tapi biar saja itu menjadi kejutan. Kau terkejutkan?" Shin Young noona berbicara sambil memegangi bahu Jeonghan.

"Sangat! Kalau aku tahu lebih awal, aku bisa membawakan noona _vanilla cake_ yang kau suka. Aku bisa meminta tolong Seungkwan untuk membelikannya selagi aku rekaman live tadi. Itu akan lebih baik dari pada dia disana hanya bergossip dengan staff." Lirik Jeonghan kepada Seungkwan, Shin Young noona yang mendengarnya harnya tertawa-tawa.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan tidak terima, "Noona, Hyung ini selalu bertingkah seperti ia tidak menyukai gossip yang ku ceritakan. Padahal aku tahu pasti ia sangat menantikan setiap gossip itu ketika kami sampai di van."

Seungkwan terus menggerutu sampai Jeonghan dan Shin Young noona masuk kedalam ruangan siaran.

Satu jam siaran kali ini terasa sangat sebentar, mungkin karena DJ-nya adalah Shin Young noona, selama siaran di radio selain Jeonghan mempromosikan album repackage-nya― _Shining Diamond_ , Jeonghan juga melakukan _perfom_ beberapa judul lagu dari albumnya.

Setelah memainkan games dengan menelefon beberapa penggemar Jeonghan lewat radio, siaran di tutup dengan Jeonghan menyayikan lagu utama di albumnya― _Only One._

"Wah, kita sudah mencapai segmen terakhir di program ini. Jeonghan-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu sudah datang ke K-Sound Radio?"

"Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya aku berada di K-Sound Radio, Ini sangat menyenangkan dan semua staff sangat baik kepadaku, terlebih siaran bersama Shin Young noona benar-benar suatu kehormatan bagiku, kedepannya aku sangat ingin sekali kembali melakukan program ini. Terimakasih semua atas kerja kerasnya."

"Ya, itu adalah penutup dari Jeonghan-ssi, kedepannya semoga albummu akan selalu diterima di masyarakat dan terus menghasilkan lagu-lagu terbaik untuk di dengar, dan ini lagu terakhir dari album lama Jeonghan, _Don't Leave._ " Tutup Shin Young di acara radionya. Setelah selesai merapihkan beberapa kertas skrip radio, Shin Young dan Jeonghan berjalan bersama keluar dari studio.

Setelah mereka selesai dan melakukan beberapa percakapan kecil, Jeonghan harus segera kembali ke Seoul pulang ke apartemennya karena besok pagi dia harus menenmui Boss Kang di Kantornya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan semalam bilang kepada Seungkwan bahwa ia akan ke StarOne pagi ini dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Tidak perlu di jemput dengan van dan mereka akan bertemu di lobby StarOne sebelum bersama-sama ke ruangan Boss Kang.

Sambil menyalahkan radio, ia menyetir _Porsche_ hitam miliknya melaju menuju StarOne. Hari ini dia merasa sangat baik, karena setelah menemui Boss Kang dia akan kembali ke apartemennya, mungkin nanti dia hanya bersantai dan menonton televisi seharian di ruang tamu, atau melakukan skype dengan Jisoo. Memikirkan Jisoo, dia harusnya sekarang menelefonnya dahulu sebelum tiba-tiba dia melakukan skype nanti. Siapa tau Jisoo sedang ada jadwal. Semoga saja tidak, di dalam hatinya Jeonghan berbicara sambil memencet beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"Halo, Shua?" Jeonghan langsung memanggilnya ketika Jisoo mengangkat pangilan teleponnya.

Itu adalah panggilan Jeonghan untuk Jisoo, dia tahu dari Jisoo bahwa Joshua adalah nama panggilannya dirumah, jadi Jeonghan juga ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Joshua seperti keluarga Jisoo.

"Ya sayang? Kau sedang dimana? Berisik sekali." Suara jisoo terdengar khawatir, Jisoo yakin Jeonghan pasti sedang di mobil.

"Aku sedang mengemudi menuju StarOne, Boss Kang memintaku bertemu dengannya, sebelum kau kembali marah, aku memakai _headset_ kalau kau mau tahu." Jeonghan cepat-cepat memberitahu Jisoo sebelum suara yang diseberang mulai benar-bener khawatir.

"Astaga, kalau begitu tutup panggilan ini sekarang, aku takut kau akan kecelakaan. Walaupun kau sudah berumur 25 tahun tapi kau itu baru mendapatkan izin mengemudimu setahun belakangan ini sayang." Khawatir Jisoo panjang lebar.

Jisoo khawatir seperti ini beralasan, Jeonghan itu baru mempunyai izin mengemudinya ketika ia dan Jeonghan mulai menjadi kekasih, itu juga karena Jeonghan yang memohon-mohon pada Seungkwan supaya mengajarkannya menyetir mobil. Katanya supaya ia bisa gampang pergi kemana saja bila tidak ada Seungkwan atau _driver-_ nya. Padahal pasti Seungkwan tahu maksud Jeonghan ingin bisa menyetir pasti untuk pergi jauh ke ujung Korea hanya untuk berkencan dengan Jisoo. Mengingat dulu Seungkwan marah-marah dan mengadu kepada Jisoo di telepon karena Jeonghan susah sekali untuk diajarkan menyetir dengan lancar membuat Jisoo ingin tertawa.

"Oke-oke sebenarnya aku meneleponmu cuma ingin memastikan kau ada di rumah tidak hari ini, rencananya selesai bertemu Boss Kang, ketika sampai di apartemen aku ingin meneleponmu lagi atau melakukan skype. Kau bisa?"

"Tentu! kalau begitu sekarang akhiri teleponmu ini, lalu aku akan menunggu panggilanmu nanti."

" _Great!_ Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti _love_."

Setelah selesai menelepon Jisoo, tak lama mobil Jeonghan memasuki parkiran StarOne. Sambil mengaca di spion tengah mobilnya, Ia lalu merapihkan penampilannya dan keluar menuju lobby untuk menemui Seungkwa terlebih dahulu.

Dari jauh Seungkwan sudah melaimbai ke arahnya. Jeonghan yang melihatnya langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Seungkwan. Baik Seungkwan dan Jeonghan kini keduanya benar-benar terlihat rapih dengan setelan jas-nya.

"Boss Kang telah menunggu kalian di dalam, mari saya antar." Ucap salah satu sekertaris yang menghampiri mereka di _lobby_.

Mereka lalu mengekor dibelakang sekertaris Boss Kang. Tak lama mereka sampai di ruangan Boss Kang. Setelah sekertaris itu mengetuk pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan masuk. Lalu terlihat satu sosok yang sedang duduk di samping Boss Kang. Laki-laki berpakaian jas rapih berbadan tinggi dengan rambut klimisnya dan wajahnya seperti orang asing.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua, silahkan langsung duduk saja." Boss Kang mempersilhkan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan untuk duduk di kursi tamu di dalam ruangannya. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, ini Choi Hansol perwakilan dari Korea Mobile Power."

Setelah mereka saling menjabat tangan, Boss Kang tanpa basai-basi langsung menjelaskan maksud perwakilan perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Korea ini datang ke StarOne.

"Mereka ingin menjadikanmu _brand ambassador_ KMP, dan kau akan di kontrak untuk setahun kedepan. Bagaimana?" ujar Boss Kang tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah Hyung, ini kesempatan besar." Tiba-tiba Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya berbisik kepada Jeonghan. Matanya tetap terus memperhatikan Choi Hansol yang berada di depannya.

"Apakah ini tidak terkesan mendadak Boss Kang? Aku harus mempelajari dan mempertimbangkan kontraknya dulu dengan Seungkwan."

Jeonghan lalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan membaca pasal-pasal yang diajukan dalam surat kontrak ini. Ia cukup terkejut karena tawaran fasilitas yang diberikan KMP Group sangat fantastis. Selain hidupnya akan di banjiri dengan _full service_ dari produk KMP. Ia juga akan di berikan _black credit card_ serta bayaran mahal untuk kontrak satu tahun.

"Jika kau setuju untuk mendatangani kontrak ini, kami harap seminggu dari hari ini kau bisa datang ke KMP Tower untuk menandatangani kontraknya ini disana. Untuk sementara kami akan memberi waktu untukmu berpikir terlebih dahulu." Choi Hansol menjelaskannya sambil sesekali melihat kearah jam di tangannya. Tampaknya dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu. "Maafkan saya, tapi hari ini saya sangat terburu-buru untuk menghadiri rapat lain di kantor. Tanpa mengurangi hormat saya atas nama KMP Group saya harap anda dapat mempertimbangkan kontrak ini Jeonghan-ssi."

Ketika perwakilan KMP Group itu akhirnya pamit dan sudah menghilang dari ruangan, Boss Kang lalu berbicara kepada Jeonghan. "Tampaknya itu benar-benar kontrak yang fantastis. Kurasa itu bisa mendukung kesuksesan karirmu di bisnis ini. Ku harap kau benar-benar mempertimbangkannya Jeonghan."

Tentu saja bagi Boss Kang itu juga merupakan keuntungan yang besar bagi perusahaannya. Setelah sebelumnya idol grup sebesar Triangle yang menjadi brand ambassador KMP di tahun kemarin. Kini mereka menawarkannya kepada Jeonghan. Demi hujan uang yang akan turun dari langit. Ini sangat luar biasa.

Jeonghan pernah mendapatkan kontrak fantastic seperti ini dua tahun lalu, ketika ia ditawarkan untuk menjadi brand mobil milik Korea. Nyatanya mobil perberian perusahaan itu masih terparkir di garasi apartemennya bersebelahan dengan _Porsche_ -nya. Walau sudah habis kontrak, perusahaan itu benar-benar menghadiahkan mobil kepada Jeonghan pada acara perpisahaan brand tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Boss Kang dan Jeonghan berbicara kepada Seungkwan mengenai kontrak ini, Jeonghan lalu meminta Seungkwan untuk membantunya dalam membaca dan mempelajari kontrak itu. Lalu mereka berpisah di parkiran dan Jeonghan kembali ke apartemennya.

Setelah Jeonghan sampai di apartemennya, ia lalu menyalakan ipadnya dan menelepon Jisoo lewat Skype.

"Hai _love._ _How's your day?_ " Sapa Jisoo di seberang dengan aksen amerikanya yang lancar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, lelah karena tadi tiba-tiba ada perwakilan KMP Group menawarkan kontrak kepadaku. Aku dan Seungkwan harus berfikir dan mempertimbangkannya." Sambil memegangi ipad-nya Jeonghan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisinya.

"KMP Group? Perusahaan telekomunikasi itu kan? _Wow! Amazing_! Aku harus bersiap-siap melihatmu di seluruh penjuru Korea bila kekasihku ini benar-benar akan menjadi brand ambassador KMP. Wajahmu ini pasti akan selalu terpampang di semua iklan media" Jisoo terlihat antusias dari layar ipad Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak cemburu bila banyak orang yang memujaku?" Goda Jeonghan kepada Jisoo. Yang di seberang hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat kekasihnya manja seperti ini.

"Untuk apa? Penyanyi pop nasional di depanku inikan milikku. Milik Hong Jisoo." Jisoo terdengar bangga atas jawabannya.

"Lihat! Kau itu yang sebenarnya sungguh kekanakan." Jeonghan geli melihat Jisoo yang seperti ini. Kadang Jisoo tak sadar suka lebih manja dari dirinya.

"Kapan kita akan kencan lagi? Aku rindu, kau tidak lihat kekasihmu ini terlihat kurang kasih sayang?"

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin, tapi waktu promosi albumku belum selesai sayang." Jeonghan menggaruk kepalanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat Jeonghan yang pura-pura cemberut dari layar ipadnya. "Kalau begitu selesai kau promosi album ini kau harus janji akan kencan denganku. Janji?"

"Tentu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Halo, hyung. Permintaanmu sudah ku kerjakan," Choi Hansol melakukan panggilan telepon dari dari dalam mobilnya. "dan kontrak yang kau minta sudah aku buat sedemikian rupa."

Hansol yang mendengar jawaban dari seberang teleponnya hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh. Sesekali ia menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan dari seseorang diseberang teleponnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor Hyung, ada rapat yang harus ku lakukan. Kalau bukan karena permintaan anehmu ini. Aku mungkin tidak harus buru-buru untuk kembali ke kantor." Hansol terus menggerutu dari teleponnya. "Aku memberikan waktu seminggu untuk mereka berpikir."

"SEMINGGU? Kenapa lama sekali?" terdengar suara sedikit tinggi dari ujung telepon.

"Kau pikir seorang artis seperti Yoon Jeonghan itu waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan kontrak kita saja?" jawab Hansol kesal.

Tak lama setelah perdebatan di telepon itu, Hansol memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, ia lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan gedung StarOne.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

HAIIIII HALOOOOOO, nanti dilanjut lagi ya, tapi masih binggung mau pairing apa aja yan bakal masuk di ff ini, ada saran tidak selain pairing Joshua/Jeonghan (tentu aja karena udah dimuat di ff ini) hehehehehhe.

terimakasi buat semua yang udah baca. kiss&hug y'all


End file.
